Pokemon Mystery dungeon Team Firestorm
by shinxity
Summary: this is a story of three pokemon abigail the eevee Ranta the vulpix and Volt the shinx on a journey taking many trials in their quest to clear their names
1. introduction

Introduction

My name is Abigail; I'm human by appearance and Pokémon by soul. I lived in the Pokémon world for three years rescuing Pokémon in danger and fighting outlaws. I've been there and it was the most fun that I've had in years my eyes are silver and I'm constantly in black combat gear and a spike collar and bracelets I'm a tom boy not a girly girl never have been and never will, My name might be Abigail but I'm called anything from abs abi lulu lunar and eclipse for reasons I will later explain

I ended up in the Pokémon world by complete accident, simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I remember now falling asleep in my house blinded by anger that my sister had ripped up all of my pictures and flushed my games for the DS down the loo. She didn't live with us anymore and that was lucky for me or I would have tried to kill her. Then that night when my parents had gone out and i had fallen asleep a fire had broken out; I now know that it was deliberate. I had woken up smoke making it hard for me to breath, the flames had licked at my skin causing me to scream and recoil. I was scared more than I had been before hearing a voice as I collapsed

Do you wish to live human? It had asked me

Huh, yeah! Please I'm begging you HELP ME I had cried as flames cornered me against something wooden it was the door scratching it I started to cry desperately

Fine, but you must repay me in some way later on if I do this for you, you will become our saviour from darkness and the end of the world the voice said

Yes! Just get me away from here I don't care what you do to me just help I'll do whatever you want! I said as light surrounded my body drowning out the pain and fear and dropping me into darkness…


	2. Chapter 1

Did the wind have to be so cold? She couldn't move an inch body frozen to the ground unable to open her eyes. Suddenly feeling venerable she whimpered feeling ice start to creep across her body this was not pleasant. Suddenly fire flared around her body the ice melt this made her more afraid but now she could move opening her eyes she saw a vulpix standing before her it was an unusual colour it was yellow with orange hair on its head in curls and an orange didn't have normal eyes they were a bright green. The girls first thought was oh my god! It's going to cook me alive!

"Hay there eevee are you ok?" she asked the girl didn't see any eevee around, wait; she couldn't be talking about her could she? She looked down at her paws…wait….paws. They were supposed to be hands not paws, she yelped and rolled to her feet looking round to see she had a tail a brown body and a TAIL…a…a tail! She couldn't get over that fact. "Are you ok?" the vulpix repeated

"Erm…Yeah...I'm good" she replied

"What's your name?" Vulpix asked

"Abigail" the eevee replied "I-I can't remember a thing!" she added fearfully

"Amnesia" Vulpix sighed "Not good, oh yeah my name is Ranta" Abigail looked at her freaking out, she had no memory of anything, oh god oh god she thought sadly what the hell had happened to her, what no were was she "Abigail?" Ranta asked

"I'm not an eevee, I used to be human" she whispered Ranta blinked at her mouth agape

"Are you kidding me?" Ranta exclaimed Abigail shook her head nervously but she lifted her head trying to be confident.

"You're a fire type so what are you doing in a place like this" Abigail asked

"I was passing through when this blizzard hit" Ranta said "there has been many disasters of late this place used to be a forest believe it or not then a few days ago snow just came down and didn't stop hasn't stopped but for now this is as best as it gets"

"Oh" Abigail said "What should I do" she added

"Abigail do you have anywhere to go?" Ranta asked softly Abigail opened her mouth before shutting it and shaking her head.

"No, I don't" she replied Ranta smiled slightly before waving her tail for lunar to follow

It had taken them a whole day to get out of the ice covered forest, Abigail had followed behind Ranta exhausted her eyes drooping she had almost fallen over her own paws several times Ranta had looked behind with sympathy all over her face every time. Abigail didn't like for people to worry about that, which was one of the things she understood, her eyes shone in the moonlight as she looked down into the water beside her the bag around her neck swung slightly.

"Ranta…other Pokémon are going to realise I'm human right?" Abigail asked Ranta thought about that for a minute before frowning.

"Yeah with a name like Abigail that's a human name" Ranta replied "But its ok"

"Is your name really Ranta or is that shortened if you want you can shorten mine"

Ranta grinned "I can shorten your name because Abigail is way too long like my full name Armaranta"

"Yikes that's confusing" Abigail replied

"Yeah tell me about it….oh look we're almost there" they got to the top of a hill and looked down upon a small village that only had a few shops around it. Abigail smiled looking around from up here the lake looked amazing it was just off to the right of the village it sparkled and glowed in the light her eyes lit up as she smiled.

"W-wow!" that's amazing" she exclaimed cheerfully

"Yup, that's the Pokémon square, not very original I know but still it is what it is" Ranta said "It's a great place to be. I don't live here I used to live in a mountain that was an active volcano it was great lovely and warm no snow no water it was heaven"

"Why did you leave?" Abigail asked curious

"I wanted to explore I wanted to see the world become an explorer" Ranta sighed "But I'm not strong enough alone there are water types and ground types I have no chance against water to you is no problem but it burns me like fire would a grass type" Abigail nodded

"What where your parents like?" She asked

"They were ok but they didn't care much about me only my sister and brother I was different a shiny" Ranta sighed again "Oh well can't choose your parents eh?"

"Guess not" she replied as they made their way down the hill side their claws gripping onto the small gaps in the rock face eventually they made it down, Abigail had managed to get bored about three quarters of the way down and jumped landing on her feet while Ranta had waited the very end till she touched her paws to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

She had given Abigail a look because of her ability to be almost acrobatic she had smiled and lifted her head in a joke when Ranta had said she was like a cat she had said Meow simply and she had just laughed at that. It was then that they stepped into the Pokémon square; to Abigail this was amazing-like nothing she had seen before opening her mouth in awe.

"This is all new for you right Abigail?" asked Ranta she nodded there was a storage facility that was run by a kangaskhan a shop run by an ecstatic pair of kecleon one green and one purple, there was a bank run by Persian there was also something called a link shop run by a gulpin and something Abigail wasn't sure what it was but it was empty. They passed through the Pokémon square there was some houses, a bunch of Pokémon where gathered in a circle around something.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ranta lets have a look" Abigail said Ranta agreed and they burst into the circle to see a houndoom and a Luxray snarling at a shinx who was cowering clearly scared it was covered in burns.

"What's it going to be kid?" the houndoom who was female snarled

"No matter what you decide you're not coming home" the male Luxray shouted

"I didn't do anything wrong!" the shinx protested as the houndoom launched a flamethrower at it both Abigail and Ranta jumped in front of the shinx Ranta's flash fire ability activated so she absorbed the fire powering up her own attacks.

"What's the meaning of this!" growled Abigail

"Yeah why are you attacking this poor shinx?" said Ranta

"You two stay out of this" houndoom warned

"What are you going to do about it" Abigail challenged houndoom used yet another flamethrower Ranta took that for her while Abigail retaliated with shadow ball, the Luxray unleashed a discharge it raced towards both Ranta and Abigail who waited for it to hit but it didn't both opened their eyes to see the shinx using charge beam that destroyed the discharge.

"Leave them alone" the male shinx growled, it had a stone around its throat the stone that looked like junk unless you looked at it carefully it had an amazing design to it but it looked like it had been gouged out of something

"Why you…." The Luxray growled

"You mess with him Luxray you mess with both me and my partner too" Abigail growled going nose to nose with the Luxray "Just try to fight me I'll put you in your place" the Luxray growled back at her before turning with the houndoom and leaving them. Abigail let out a sigh and looked at the shinx.

"Are you ok…." Ranta asked

"Yeah, my names volt and who are you two?" he asked

"My name is Ranta and this is Abigail" Ranta said

"Are you an exploration team?" Volt asked

"Rescue team?" asked Abigail to Ranta

"It's a group of Pokémon that go around traveling and rescuing Pokémon in danger and also catching outlaws it's amazing!" Ranta smiled "Hay Abigail, volt why don't we form a rescue team?"

"Yeah I'm in for it" Volt smiled Abigail sat thinking, I'm being recruited out of the blue, what do I do?...I'm sure that if I explore with volt and Ranta then I could discover who I was and where I came from…plus I'd have fun exploring with both of them, yes its settled.

"Me too, it might be fun" she replied smiling

"Alright!" Ranta exclaimed "What should we call ourselves?" Both volt and Abigail sat down and started to think, ok so Ranta was a fire type volt an electric type and Abigail a normal type Abigail if she could, would have clicked her fingers.

"How about fire-storm" she said

"Fire storm….Rescue team Fire-storm yeah I like it" Ranta said

"Me too it works for all of us" Volt smiled

"By the way volt who were they?" Abigail asked

"They were from my clan in a faraway place I didn't agree with what was going down there I fought and lost so they brought me here and I attempted to stand up for myself but I failed, you two came along and well the rest has just happened, huh, Abigail what's that around your neck?" Volt asked Abigail looked at him confused till she felt under the fur around her neck it was some kind of collar with around fifteen holes in it one had a light red gem fitted into the front of it. The weird thing was that it didn't have anything to get it off.

"Huh, things you don't notice" she mused

"You didn't notice?" asked volt

"Nope" Abigail chuckled "I'll tell you why later, right now where are we going to stay?"

"How much poke do we have?" asked Ranta "I have a thousand stored in the bank and nine hundred with me"

"I have three hundred" volt said as lunar opened her bag finding out it was bigger on the inside than out, she pulled out another bag that was like the first but more of a drawstring that was meant to go on a humans back, it was full of poke.

"How much is here?" Abigail asked as Ranta counted through it her eyes went wide and she looked at Abigail

"Abigail this is over fifty thousand poke and there's a note here for you I won't open it but you should" Ranta threw her the letter where Abigail placed it back inside the bag for late "where for the love of mew did you get all of this…ah oh yeah memory loss"

"Memory loss?" volt asked

"Part of the story for later" Abigail replied "so what do we do?"

"First of all lets go and register as a team first" Ranta said "It's just over here" Ranta turned and ran across a bridge to where there was a post office and another building that held the team registration, all of them went in to see a Riolu sitting there looking board when it saw them it smiled cheerfully at them.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hello are you here to register to be a rescue team are we?" He asked all of them nodded "Ok that's great, ok names types and then team name"

"My name is Abigail my type is normal this is Ranta she's a fire type and that is volt an electric type we are called team Fire-Storm" Abigail said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Interesting name ok I'll get your things" Riolu said as he ran into the room behind him there was a kind of sound that meant things where being moved around then he came out with a bag and three badges and a barrage of bandanas scarfs and other items of that kind of thing.

"Wow" Ranta muttered

"Ok these are your badges and your bag" he said passing them to them handing them the items "You get to pick your things, ok are you a fan of bandanas scarfs hats you know what I mean then what colour"

"How about silver" Volt said

"Bandanas?" asked Ranta "Abigail what do you think?"

"Well I like it" Abigail smiled as Riolu shifted through the items until he found what they were looking for.

"Don't rescue teams have an emblem?" asked Volt

"Not till they have reached bronze rank" Riolu replied "Anyway here is your papers"

"Thank you" Ranta said

"C'mon guys let's go!" Abigail exclaimed running out volt slung the bag onto his back the papers inside

. . .

"So where are we going to stay?" volt asked

"We could go to the machoke building company" Ranta said "I've heard their amazing, especially their skills at building things they can build everything"

"Yeah sounds good" Volt said

"What are we doing here? Let's go!" Abigail shouted

. . .

"Ok so these are the blue prints for the base" Mr Machoke said to them "Pretty impressive for kids"

"We're not kids!" all three of them protested as he chuckled

"I know I know just toying with you" he laughed "Ok this won't take long but we need to find an area on this map to build it, I was thinking here" he pointed to an area of woodland it was on its own but close to the square about a five minuet walk at most.

"That's a good place I've been there before" Ranta explained volt and Abigail nodded

"Ok so we will be finished in about three days until then there is a hotel just across the forest


	5. Chapter 4

Creation of rescue team Fire-stars team base

"OMG I can't wait to see our base!" exclaimed volt

"You sound like such a girl saying that" Abigail chuckled at him, it earned her a glair before he chuckled as well and shrugged her off Ranta was bouncing up and down as she walked while Abigail was just smiling madly

"We can finally start missions when we get everything sorted" Ranta said as they rounded a tree and they all stopped mouths dropping to the floor there where torches with blue and red flames down a small walkway of a path then there was the house it had three sections maybe more to it as far as they could see there was a top bit to look out of if it was a room Abigail was interested in it being hers, Mr machoke stood waiting for them they hadn't moved mouths agape still. He walked over to them and waved his hand before all of them.

"Hello earth to E.V.S" he said that brought them out of the trance with a huh "you know eevee, vulpix and shinx? Easier than saying all your names in one sentence right"

"That's true" Volt said

"Ok that will be two hundred thousand poke" Mr Machoke said Abigail nodded, counted it out and handed it to him "Hope you like it, when you become a well-known team I'll add to your home"

"That will be great" Ranta said "Thank you" Mr Machoke nodded and left them alone to have a look around their team base. Abigail pushed open the door and they looked at it shocked in the very middle of the room there was a roaring fire with a pot hung over it for cooking Ranta explained that the fire wouldn't be able to burn anything because everything had been made by things that wouldn't burn even if you dipped them in oil it would just go out instantly like it had been doused in water. They split up to look at different places inside the house Ranta was the first one to find her room on the side of it was a bed made of a gentle fire and another bed on the other side it had a view out the road leading to the base there was a desk and a table plus draws for writing equipment and a trophy case as every year there was a team challenge or more of a tournament than anything else.

Next to find their room was volt where there was a lot of things involving electricity his bed was electric that would charge up his power just like Ranta's he had a lot of things like Ranta had in her room another thing that was different was the floor it was sand but part of it was metal that had small metal bumps on it that would send out bursts of electricity.

Abigail looked around the bottom floor not finding another room that was hers, scratching her head with her paw she walked over to the wall and pressed on a crystal, a ladder fell from the ceiling behind her. Curious, she headed up them leaping up slightly because of her impatience she reached her room. It was more amazing than she could have ever expected it had a very soft but large bed.

"Wow look at this place" Volt exclaimed "Wow you got a nice room abs" it brought Abigail out of her trance she blinked.

"Oh Hay volt" Abigail said "Where is your room"

"I'll show you just avoid the metal on the floor I haven't found the switch to turn it off yet" he chuckled at that bit "Any way for me it's great, heals my energy, let's have a looksee shall we?" Volt led Abigail down the stairs where she pressed her paw against the crystal where the ladder popped back up "cool" when they reached his room Abigail smiled it was nice, she noticed a switch on the side of the wall close to his bed that was a yellow crystal like her white one she poked him on the back indicating with her paw.

"Is it that easy to miss?" she asked he laughed and scratched his head with his paw

"Hehe sorry, I don't notice much especially things like that" he laughed he looked at lunar she was looking at the gen as it sparkled "Earth to Abigail"

"Huh sorry I should have been bored a magpie" she smiled

"What's a magpie?" asked volt

"Oh sorry I mean a Murkrow" she replied quickly

"Hey guys, Abigail volt look at my room its epic" shouted Ranta they looked at each other before running into Ranta's room she stared at it there was fire, fire and more fire.

"Wow fire obsessed" Abigail said

"Well I am a fire type" Ranta replied as she walked through the fire her body flashed red for a second while she walked through.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Abigail exclaimed

"No, I have an ability called flash fire that means if I get hit by a fire type move I get powered up instead that's why that houndooms flamethrower and other attacks didn't hurt me"

"Yeah it's like say…you evolved into vaporeon your ability would be water absorb meaning if you get hit by a water move you get healed by it I don't think it affects you but anyway also Flareon has a fire ability meaning fire type moves heal it and Jolteon gets healed by electric type moves" explained Volt

"Ah" Abigail nodded


	6. Chapter 5

Later that night

"So are you going to tell me 'the story'" Volt asked

"Are you sure Abigail?" asked Ranta

"He's a teammate now" Abigail said "Ok where shall I start" she mused

"At the beginning" Volt said

"Ok, My name is Abigail of course I may look like an eevee but the truth is I used to be human, I lost my memory and woke up here well, in a forest covered in ice I was knocked out ice had kept me where I was I was panicking like nuts inside my head unable to open my eyes, that's when Ranta here melted what was keeping me down. Of course I was scared still thinking I was human I was thinking that she was going to cook me alive"

"Really I would never do that" Ranta said

"I know, but when I figured out I was eevee I was happy" Abigail smiled "It felt kind of right, but first I was angry then scared then angry because of something but then, I figured out if I stayed with Ranta then I might remember who I was and where I came from"

"You…you where human!" volt exclaimed Abigail nodded "Well…I don't know what to say so I'll just say one thing: what…?"

"Please don't tell anyone" Abigail said

"I wouldn't" promised volt

"Not much of a story but it explains it right abi" Ranta said, Abigail nodded

"Ok now we've had the bed time story I suggest we go to our rooms and sleep" Abigail said

the rescue

"Hay rescue tem E.V.S" a voice shouted "Mail" Abigail woke up groggy and looked around to see a bird at the window, she pushed it open "About time too"

"Sorry, your pelliper right?" Abigail asked the bird nodded as she took the mail out of his wing "And by the way our team name is fire-storm not E.V.S"

"Well machoke told me this but ok" pelliper shrugged "Ok bye" he jumped up and flew off, Abigail flicked through the pieces of paper most of them where about jobs there was one job and the one other one was a letter slash newspaper about rescue teams and what their mission was.

"Hay guys get up we've got jobs to do!" she shouted pressing the crystal to open her door before yawning and walking down the stairs once she reached the bottom she could hear snoring sighing she poked her head into the room it was volts.

"Hay abs do you need a hand" Ranta whispered

"Sure" Abigail replied as Ranta breathed in and spat a bit of fire at volt it hit his tail and he jumped up quickly.

"Who! What! When! Where? Why" he exclaimed looking round

"Morning sleepy head" Ranta chuckled

"Come on let's get some things from the market and come back here for something to eat" Abigail smiled both of them nodded Abigail picked up her bag putting down the mail from her mouth "turns out pelliper delivers outside my room"

"Fair enough" chuckled volt

In Pokémon square

"Hello you new here well it's nice to meet you!" the kecleon brothers smiled "so what will it be?"

"Eight apples six Oran berries and three of every other berry" Abigail said counting off what they had discussed

"Yup" one of them said as he went into the back of the tent and came out with a box "That will be a thousand poke please"

"Here" Abigail said placing the money on the counter the kecleon accepted the money and nodded to them, the sun was still slowly coming up so it was about 7 am in the morning

Back at the rescue team base

"Guys!" she shouted "I'm home!"

"Welcome back" Ranta smiled

"Great! I was starving!" exclaimed volt as Ranta sat down around the fire Abigail placed the box down on the floor and pulled out the apples for them they were large apples she gave her two friends their apples before eating her own sitting down cheerfully


	7. Chapter 6

"Ok let's read the job" Ranta said as she flicked through the letters "Ok I'll read it out"

Dear brave rescue teams:

Hello my name is skyara I'm a Pikachu,

I've got lost in thunder wave cave, I'm cold scared and I can't move please help me I don't want to be stuck here forever!

Please help

Skyara

"Ok let's help that Pikachu!" exclaimed Volt

. . .

**Thunder wave cave floor 1 **

A machop rounded the corner and aimed a punch at Abigail who jumped out of the way remembering she didn't know how to attack, that shadow ball had been a fluke last time. She faltered mid-air fists slashing at her stomach one of them collided; she felt that being weak against fighting type moves focusing her energy she felt something appear in her mouth launching it at the machop.

"What for the love of ho-oh is a machop doing here!" Ranta shouted it was then that a Rattata attempted to attack her.

"Spark lets go" shouted volt as he tackled the Rattata electricity flaring over his body, the rat was sent flying into the wall.

Thunder wave cave floor 3

"This is getting old!" Abigail growled as another Rattata bit her "Leave me alone you pest!" she opened her mouth attempting to use shadow ball but an ice beam came out instead freezing the poor Pokémon in its tracks

Final floor (finally)

"Hey skyara are you here?" volt shouted

"H-here" a voice shouted they looked around to see a Pikachu "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Yeah we'll send you home" Ranta said as Abigail pulled out their badge

"Away we go!" she said as light enveloped them

Back at pelliper post office

"Thank you!" skyara smiled "Here's your rewards a fire stone, apple and 200 poke"

"Careful it could evolve either one of us" Ranta warned Abigail who nodded "And I don't want to evolve yet"

"Me neither" Abigail replied she didn't want to evolve into Flareon of all her evolutions she then realised she hadn't opened her letter yet.

"I'll put it in the bag" Volt offered both nodded as Abigail handed him the bag he dropped it in the bag and slung it over his back


	8. Chapter 7

Back at the base night time

"So I better read this letter" Abigail said to herself sitting down and holding the letter in her paws it had a gold seal on it she pulled open the seal and began to read.

Hello Abigail,

You don't need to know my name yet but I hope you are ok, I bet your surprised that you have so much money. But that isn't for you to have an easy life I can assure you of this, it's so that you can afford things until you manage to reach me. I have to say that I cannot wait until I see you again after all these years.

Until we meet again….

Abigail frowned racking her head confused and thinking stupid memory loss if she could remember then it would have helped her out. Feeling sleepy she placed the letter bellow her bed and curled up thinking for a brief second

Chapter four-Team ACT

Three days later…

Abigail opened her eyes to see pelliper just coming over the trees, pushing open the window she accepted the mail and he flew off, there were no rescue missions in there.

"Aww this sucks" Abigail groaned

"What sucks…whoa bad fur day" Volt laughed as he saw Abigail her fur was stuck out in all directions especially her ruff around her neck that was the pride of any eevee.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh I'm not good with morning!" she groaned "I have bad fur issues" she growled but then grinned "at least Ranta didn't have to burn you this morning like the last six"

"I knew you would go there" Volt sighed "so what jobs have we got?"

"None today" Abigail replied sighing

"No worries we can go into Pokémon square" Ranta said poking her head up the stairs

"Is everyone up before me today" Abigail protested

"You needed to sleep after all of the jobs the last few days" Ranta said "Wow volt was right bad fur day"

"Would everyone stop pointing that out" Abigail protested starting to lick at her fur smoothing it down, she had to admit she loved being eevee it was amazing she was cute and fluffy "I'll be down soon" both of them laughed and walked down the stairs while Abigail set to work on her fur. About an hour later she was finished eaten and ready with her stuff the fire stone had been put in the storage safe and sound they were ready for another adventure.

**hey guys its me of course,**

**I'll upload soon when i get the chance and writers block goes away 'sigh' hope you enjoy it and i'm ready for any critism you may be giving to me,**

**ok be back soon **

**_let the stars guide you_**


End file.
